


Sonic.exe: a change of fate

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Changes of Fates [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: After waking up in the forest with no memory of what he once was, Exe must remember who he is with the help of Mephiles. Unfortunately, everyone else knows Exe very well.





	1. Chapter 1

Omega held back Mephiles as Shadow threw Exe onto the ground.  
"Get your hands off of him!" Mephiles yelled. Shadow picked up the gun and held it to Exe's head.  
"NOOOOOO"  
Bang!

How did it come to this? Well, let's start from the very beginning, shall we?

"You have disappointed me greatly" a demonic shadow figure said. Sonic.exe was standing before him in the depth of the underworld. He was sent here because one of his victims had escaped from his grasps. Exe was meant to kill all the victims he captured, but one managed to escape. This demon figure teleported Exe to his realm after he heard of the one that got away.  
"Seriously, how did you let one victim escape?" The figure said.  
"I had my back turn for one second. These victims are very naive" Exe said.  
"That's not my problem! As your punishment, you will suffer a terrible fate" the figure said.  
"Do your worst. I'll probably be in the time out corner again" Exe said with a sassy tone. The figure shot a beam at Exe causing him to fall over.  
"You must be sent into the world. With no memory of your actions or powers." The figure said. Exe couldn't do anything as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Hey…..hey…..wake up……" a voice in the distance said. Exe's vision was blurry as he opened his eyes. When the vision was clear again, he saw another person facing him. He kinda looked like someone he knew, except they had gray stripes on their quilts rather than the familiar red ones.  
"You fell pretty hard. Are you okay?" The person said. Exe got up and found himself in the middle of the forest. His head started to hurt as he stood there.  
"Ugh my head. What happened?" Exe asked the person.  
"Well i was just walking and suddenly I hear you fall from thin air and crash down here. You must've hit your head pretty hard. I'm surprised you didn't die from the fall." The person said.  
"And who are you?" Exe said.  
"I am Mephiles the Dark. I usually don't help people but you seem evil. Like me" The stranger introduced himself.  
"Well I'm X but you can call me Exe or Sonic.exe" Exe said. "That's the only thing I can remember"  
"Wait. So you don't know why you fell from the sky and landed in the forest?" Mephiles said.  
"My head hurts alot. The only thing I seem to remember is my name. I don't know how I got here or what happened before all this. And when I try to, the headache only gets worse." Exe said.  
"Perhaps there is something you need to refresh your memory" Mephiles said.  
"Maybe you can help me" Exe said. "We can search for clues that can help me remember who I am and then I can go back home" Exe said.  
"Me? Help you? I'm a villain not a hero. I don't help anyone" Mephiles said crossing his arms. He felt kinda bad because Exe would get himself killed getting his memories back. The thought made Mephiles cave in.  
"Fine…" He said. Exe smiled.  
"So does this make us friends?" Exe asked  
"Not a chance"


	2. Encounter with a familar figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exe and Mephiles run into Sonic. Sonic doesn't know about Exe's amnesia

The two walked through the forest, trying to find something to bring back Exe's memories. Along the way, Mephiles told a little about himself to Exe. How he was erased from existence and was mysteriously brought back to life. Exe was fascinated by all this. Getting a second chance, maybe that's why he can't remember who he originally was.  
Their conversation was interrupted by a voice.  
"I finally found you!"  
They turn to find Sonic in battle stance. Exe suddenly has a brief flashback.  
"Finally…. You're all mine" a voice in a flash back said.  
Exe snapped back into reality as he was hit by a spindash. He fell over and landed on the ground.  
"Hey!" Mephiles shouted. "What's your problem?"  
"You took everything from me" Sonic said.  
"I don't even know who you are" Exe said getting up.  
"You will"   
"What are you going on about?" Mephiles said.  
"Stay outta this Mephiles. This man killed all my friends and he captured me" Sonic said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I found him in the woods. He doesn't remember anything other than his name" Mephiles said. Sonic got out of battle stance. Mephiles went to accompany Exe.  
"Are you okay?" Mephiles asked. Exe tried to stand up but his leg prevented him from doing so.  
"You're hurt!" A worried Mephiles said.  
"Don't worry. It's probably a Charlie horse" Exe said. Mephiles turned to Sonic who regretted fighting him.  
"Get out of here. And stay away from us" Mephiles said.  
"Fine. I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone" Sonic teased.  
"NOW"  
Sonic dashed away from the two.  
"What was that all about?" Exe asked.  
"That hedgehog is always off his rockers. I've killed him once before but he came back. As much as I like that princess, she makes really stupid decisions" Mephiles said "this is Sonic the hedgehog, not sleeping beauty"  
"Anyway, we need to take care of your leg. Luckily there's a hospital nearby." Mephiles said. He carefully picked up Exe since he couldn't walk on. It made Exe blush a little.  
"Just relax. Everything will be okay" Mephiles said.  
"You're surprisingly nice for someone who claims to be evil" Exe said.  
"Well I had no option. You clearly don't know what you're doing and the guilt of me leaving you to die would never leave me" Mephiles said.  
"Aww. That's so sweet" Exe said.  
"Yeah whatever. Let's just go" Mephiles said. They began their way to the hospital to fix Exe's leg. Exe couldn't stop staring at Mephiles as he carried him.  
"He's so nice. And super cute. Who knew evil people had a heart?" Exe said to himself.  
"Although, I can't stop thinking about what that guy said. If I really killed all those people. Perhaps we were two villains destined to meet"


	3. Mephiles realizes he might be gay for the dude he found in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Exe was asleep on the hospital bed, his leg all wrapped up in bandages. Mephiles wasn't sure what to do with Exe in his current state. He couldn't let Exe go without Sonic killing him but at the same time he wanted to be gone. Mephiles doesn't like making friends and he wanted Exe to be out of his life so he can continue his plan to destroy the world. But there was something about Exe that made Mephiles feel… at ease? No, the great Mephiles the Dark doesn't feel any emotions. He doesn't like Exe that way. After all, they barely met today. Okay.. Maybe he liked Exe a little but that's not the point.  
His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He turned to see his somewhat good pal Elise.  
"How is he?" Mephiles asked.  
"Nothing too severely. His leg is broken from the attack. He should be fine in a few days. But we can't seem to find any information on him" Elise said "there's no records or anything. Maybe you know something about him. You did bring him here after all"  
"I wish I knew" Mephiles said. "I found him in the forest. He had no memory of who he was except for his name. Sonic attacked us as we were trying to find out. I swore he said something about Exe killing all his friends-"   
Elise suddenly froze.  
"Oh ...oh no.." Elise said.  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mephiles asked.  
"We're not talking about Thee Sonic.exe. the one who kills people and takes their souls and enslaves them for all eternity?" Elise said.  
"Don't tell that hedgehog told you too" Mephiles said. "Sonic is always going on about some crazy stuff. For all we know, this may not be the real Sonic.exe" Mephiles said. "Perhaps it's a clone for a distant son"  
"But who in the world would want to-"  
"What are you two talking about"  
The princess and demon turned to see Exe sitting up in his bed.  
"Oh nothing Exe. Just get some rest" Mephiles said. Exe shrugged and went back to sleep.  
"Just to be safe, I want you to keep an eye on him" Elise ordered.  
"Why me? You know I hate making friends" Mephiles said.  
"You're the one who found him. It's your job to help him get back his memories."  
Mephiles groaned as he was forced to help Exe. He definitely wasn't going to befriend him. Mephiles would make sure of that.  
That night as Mephiles slept in the room, he had a very interesting dream.  
He was kneeling on the floor, holding Exe in his hands while crying. Exe had probably been killed judging by the blood all over him.  
"My love ...please answer me….. I'm sorry" Mephiles said through tears. 3 blurry figures watched as Exe died in Mephiles' arms. He turned to face one of the figures.  
"You…" he said angrily. "You will pay for this."  
His dreams were interrupted by an air horn. He felt out of his chair and landed on the floor.  
"What the heck?!" Mephiles said. He started at the princess holding an air horn.  
"You're doing the thing again" Elise told him. Mephiles realized the purple goop all around him. The goop quickly retracted back to the demon.  
"You were having another nightmare" Elise said.  
"Yeah no duh. This always happens when I have a dream" Mephiles said. He got up from the floor and dusted himself off.   
"What happened this time?" Elise asked.  
"Well Exe was presumably dead, there were 3 blurry figures, and I was crying while holding him. It felt so real and I felt so sad seeing him dea-"   
Elise suddenly had the biggest grin on her face. Mephiles realized what that meant.  
"No-"  
"Ooooooo"  
"That's not what that means at all-"  
"Someone has a crush~" Elise said in a singsong voice. Mephiles was this close to killing her, fusing with Iblis, and destroying the world.  
"I do not have a crush on him. We barely met yesterday and I already want him outta here-"  
"What was that Mephiles?"  
Elise and Mephiles turned to see Exe wide awake. He looked hurt. Oh no, did he hear all that?  
"Exe, I didn't mean it like that. I meant-"   
"I know you want to get rid of me. I'm just a monster that no one will love after all" Exe said. Mephiles suddenly felt really bad. Exe began to get out of bed.  
"That leg hasn't healed yet. Get back into bed" Elise said.  
"Who cares? I can fly" Exe said. Wait, he didn't know that before. Exe hovered away from the two, silently sobbing.  
"Exe!" Mephiles said before chasing after him, Elise following.


	4. Oh yeah he's gay alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a beautiful friendship

"Can you guys run slower? I can't run in these heels" Elise said chasing behind the two. Exe kept running until he was near the edge of a cliff. Mephiles caught up to him before Exe can think of jumping off of it.  
"Listen Exe….." Mephiles began.  
"Stay away from me! It's obvious that you don't want me here. I'm a monster. I hurt those people. That's why that guy is after me" Exe said, tears in eyes. Mephiles took his hand.  
"We don't know that for sure. I'll help you remember. I'll help you discover your past. Then you can go home and live your normal life. It's the nicest thing I can do. Elise can help us too" Mephiles began.  
"Nah I got princess duties. Peace" Elise said before disappearing by a flame.  
"Then I guess it's just me then" Mephiles said.  
"Thank you Mephiles. I never thought someone would help me on this journey" Exe said.  
"I did find you after all. It's only fair I help you. So where should we start?" Mephiles asked.  
"Maybe that guy we ran into has an idea" Exe said.  
"That doesn't involve you getting hurt" Mephiles said.  
"Right. Maybe we can find something in town. There should be something we can find there" Exe said.  
"Then let's go there" Mephiles said. Exe took Mephiles' hand and began to storm off. Mephiles blushed as he was dragged back into the castle.  
That night, Mephiles could sleep because of what happened. He was blushing like crazy and he tried to steady his breathing.  
"Dang it Mephiles. You said you weren't gonna like this guy and what did you do?" Mephiles said to himself in his head. "Am i gay?" He tried to wipe the sweat off his face as he slept.


	5. Sonic Man thinks he's hot stuff and tried to fight God (Oh and Shadow is here too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

The two trotted around town. Looking for something to remind Exe of his past. Exe still couldn't walk so Mephiles had to carry him around like a princess. Mephiles tried to hide his blush from Exe because he thought it would be awkward.  
The people in town were either terrified of Exe or gave him dirty looks. Exe didn't know why.  
A familiar black and red hedgehog saw the two walking through the city, chasing away everyone and putting the city in fear. He began talking to his watch.  
"I have the hedgehog in my sights" Shadow said.  
"Good. Keep an eye on him incase he attacks" the voice in the watch said.  
"Got it"  
After scaring everyone in town, Exe and Mephiles were approached by a man wearing a Sonic costume.  
"I finally found you faker," the man said.  
"Excuse me?" Exe asked.  
"You are the evil Sonic.exe. You killed all my friends and tried to capture me. But I escaped and I'm here to avenge my friends" the man said.  
"This guy's crazier than Sonic" Mephiles whispered.  
"And I see you're working with Mephiles the Dark now. No problem. I'll get rid of you then get rid of him" The man stuck out his arms like he was gonna fight. Mephiles gently placed Exe down and got into battle stance.  
The man ran at them at full speed. He was heading straight for Exe. Mephiles stuck out his leg and the man fell over, missing Exe by a narrow margin. Mephiles picked up Exe again.  
"Leave us alone weirdo" He said.  
"You haven't seen the last of Sonic Man" the man said getting up. He ran off into the distance, knocking over a fruit stand and a couple of people.   
"Let's head back to the castle before anyone else tries to kill you" Mephiles said. The two made their way back to the castle, terrifying everyone again.  
The hedgehog from earlier watched the two leave from the roof of a building.  
"They're making their way to the castle" the hedgehog told his watch.  
"Oh no! They're gonna attack the princess. Follow them and protect Elise at all costs" the voice from the watch said.  
"Got it." The Hedgehog began to skate from building to building, making his way to the castle.


	6. The Beauty of this World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exe is taught that life can be revised

Exe and Mephiles were sitting in the dining hall with Elise. It was quiet with the 3 sitting in it, enjoying a pleasant dinner.  
"So how'd it go?" Elise said.  
"We got attacked by some dude in a sonic costume. He was talking about how he was gonna attack Exe for killing his friends and capturing him" Mephiles said somehow eating his dinner.  
"Sonic man… we've been trying to kick him out of the town for months" Elise said "You don't think he knows about Exe's past do you?"  
"No way" Mephiles said. "Why would Exe be killer? He's way too sweet for that. He pet 7 dogs and complemented your lady in waiting today"   
Exe wasn't listening. In fact, he wasn't eating at all. He was too sad to eat. He was a murder. He killed all those people. That's why everyone was after him. He didn't want this life anymore. He wanted to start over. But how can he change his past so that it doesn't affect the present?  
"Hey Exe, you okay? You haven't touched anything on your plate" Elise said. Exe snapped back into reality and saw that his food had gotten cold.  
"I'm not hungry…." Exe said. The princess and demon saw the sadness in his eyes. Exe got up and left the dining room.  
"I'll go talk to him…" Mephiles said getting up.  
Mephiles walked outside to see Exe sitting by himself on the grass. Mephiles sat next to Exe, startling here.  
"Why are you here?" Exe asked. Mephiles sighed.  
"Because I know how it feels to have the world against you" Mephiles said. "This world is futile. Why try at all? Why live in a world that doesn't accept you?"  
"I'm a monster Mephiles.." Exe said. "Why was I such a terrible person? I killed those people who didn't deserve it. And the person I captured. I'm glad they're free but I shouldn't have captured them in the first place. Everyone thinks I'm a monster now"  
Mephiles eyes suddenly widened. He really was a villain, like himself. That only made his feelings for Exe grow stronger. He knew that he had to do something to make Exe happy again.  
"Well…. I don't think that" Mephiles said. He held Exe's hand, causing the two to blush. "I think you're amazing. You're just like me. Outcasts hated by the world's for the crimes we committed. Just two Villians, alone in our thoughts"  
"You like me… for who I was and who I am?" Exe said "Even if i-"  
Mephiles shushed Exe by putting a finger to his mouth.  
"Everything"  
Exe suddenly felt his heart racing. Staring into Mephiles' eerie green eyes somehow put him at ease. He leaned closer to Mephiles.  
"Thank you Mephiles. I finally found something great about this world" Exe whispered.  
"So did I" Mephiles whispered back. Exe leaned in to kiss Mephiles on his non existent lips. Mephiles leaned in as well and the two shared a passionate kiss together. Exe hugged Mephiles as he kissed him. When the two of them finally broke free, they blushed a dark shade of gray and red.  
"Did we just kiss?" Exe said flustered.  
"I think we did. And I enjoyed it" Mephiles said. "I've never felt that thrill of excitement before. And it wasn't caused by the suffering of others. I think I… love you Exe" Mephiles said. Saying "I love you" made Mephiles almost throw up as he wasn't used to saying that phrase to anyone.  
"I…. Love you too Mephiles" Exe hesitated to say. He too wasn't used to saying those words. The two held hands as they realized they were officially a thing.  
"Aww" a voice said. The two turned to see Elise who was watching them the whole time.  
"ELISE!" they both said


	7. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Rouge attack Exe and Mephiles

While Mephiles and Exe went out to find more information on Exe's past, Elise stayed in her kingdom to watch her country. She sat in her throne probably thinking about the ocean when there was a knock on the door. Elise asked her lady in waiting to answer the door. The doors open and there stood that hedgehog and bat from earlier.  
"Your majesty we have some terrible news" the hedgehog said.  
"Shadow? Rouge? Didn't expect a visit from you two. I would've made tea" Elise said.  
"Well we got some tea for you sis" Rouge said. "There's an evil hedgehog roaming around your kingdom. He goes by the name Sonic.exe and he killed all our friends and captured Sonic"  
"You mean Exe? He's the coolest guy I know" Elise said "he's not that .exe, at least not anymore. He and Mephiles went out to fix his past so he can live a happy life with his new boyfriend"  
Shadow gasped.  
"Mephiles? That lousy faker has teamed up with him. They're both gonna destroy the world" Shadow said angrily waving his fist.  
"We have to stop them!"  
Elise suddenly stood up.  
"You can't do that! He's trying to get rid of his problems. And it'll break-"  
"I know you mean well Elise" Rouge said "but Exe is insane. And with Mephiles by his side, there's no telling what he'll do"  
"But-"   
"Let's go Rouge. We have a villain to stop" Shadow said. He and Rouge then leave.  
"I need to warn Mephiles and Exe that they're being hunted down" Elise said before disappearing by a flame. Her two ladies just said at each other, confused on what the heck just happened.  
Exe and Mephiles were walking in the forest by themselves. Maybe something in the forest could send Exe to his past so he can fix everything and live a normal life. They didn't hear the three other people walking behind them.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE" a voice said.  
Exe and Mephiles turned to see Shadow, Rouge and Omega behind them. Shadow was holding a gun.  
"We finally found you two! And it seems you got Mephiles on your side now. I bet you manipulated him and the princess into helping you and your wicked ways" Shadow said in anger.  
"Shadow… I should've known you'd show up" Mephiles said. "And what craziness you spouted out today. What Exe and I are doing is none of your concern. Take your clownery to the circus"  
"This ain't no clownery" Shadow said. "Exe has killed all our friends and took Sonic hostage. He escaped but now he wants salvation for his friends. And I'm here to help him." Shadow turned to Omega.  
"Omega, get Mephiles. Leave Exe to me"  
"AFFIRMATIVE" Omega beeped. The robot charged at the demon, tackling him to the ground.  
Omega held Mephiles back as Shadow threw Exe on the ground.  
"Get your hands off him!" Mephiles yelled. Shadow pointed the gun at Exe's head.  
"NOOOOO!"  
Bang!


	8. My Choice, My Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exe has to make the ultimate sacrifice: to go home and to leave his love behind.

Mephiles tackled Omega and ran to Exe. He had been shot in the head by Shadow. All he could do was hold his lifeless boyfriend in his arms.  
"My love…. Speak to me…. I'm sorry ..." Mephiles said as tears began to form. For once in his life, he found beauty in this world. Only for it to be taken from him. He now understood why he wanted to destroy this world in the first place. He turned to face Shadow.  
"You….." Mephiles said. "You will pay for this…."  
Elise suddenly runs into the scene. She's one chapter late.  
"MEPHILES! EXE! YOU'RE IN DAN-" she stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. Exe dead, Shadow with a gun, and Mephiles in tears.  
"Oh no… I'm too late…." Elise said. Mephiles clenched his fist, tears streaming down his face. Elise had never seen Mephiles cried. Not even when they watch a really sad movie.  
"Elise…. Go back to the castle ..." Mephiles said starting to float in the air.  
"This is personal….."  
Suddenly the ground begins to shake. Everyone looked around for the source but found nothing. Suddenly a red light emerged from the sky consuming anything it touched.  
"Let's get outta here!" Shadow said. He tried to run away but the light only got bigger and brighter.  
Mephiles fell to the ground and Elise went to see if he's okay. The two of them plus the dead body were the first to be consumed by the light.  
The area was black. Everywhere you looked was pitched back. Except there was a red circle on the ground and three people were chained to the floor. A tall being stood before them.  
Elise and Mephiles had opened their eyes to see a somehow revived Exe standing behind them as he faced the figure.  
"So you've finally figured it out" the figure said. "Your past. All those people you killed. Everything. Isn't this what you wanted after all?"  
"I did" Exe said "but I don't want that anymore. I want to save those people. I wanna start a new life. I've learned that life can be revised." Exe turned to face Elise and Mephiles.  
"And I want to revise it with the people I love"  
"My love…" Mephiles began. Suddenly the two were electrocuted, both of them screamed in pain.  
"What are you doing to them?!" Exe yelled.  
"Who cares about them?" The figure said. "You've got your life together. You've found out your past. Now you can go back home and leave these two idiots to fend for themselves" He summoned a pointy icicle and aimed it at Elise's face  
"And I've heard the princess has the source of the apocalypse inside her"  
"Stay away from her!" Exe yelled.  
"Why don't we make a deal?" The figure said "You come back your world, leave these two behind, and continue following my orders. Or else I'll kill the both of them. I can surely use Iblis to destroy everything you've come to love"  
Exe was shocked. He doesn't want to go back to his past but he doesn't want to see his friend and boyfriend die. Decisions decisions.  
"My love, it's okay….." Mephiles said. Exe felt the tears run down his face.  
"Mephiles….." Exe began. Mephiles gave his boyfriend a reassuring look, tears coming down his face. Exe turned to face the figure, holding back tears.  
"I choose……"


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exe fixes his past to spend time with Mephiels

Exe sat in his little throne. He was bored out of his mind as he had forced his slaves to work outside.  
"Gekido!" Exe yelled. His guardian came running into the room, ready to serve his master at the given command.  
"Call all the slaves to my throne. I've got an important task for them" Exe said.  
"Yes my Lord" Gekido said. He walked out of the room to go get all the slaves. He rounded them all and lead them into the room. They were all shivering with fear and agony. They really wanted to go home but were forced to server Exe for all eternity.  
"My slaves, I have a special present for you all" Exe said. Everyone began to shake in fear.  
"Please don't be the furnace again." Tails said. Exe lifted his finger all the gray scaled slaves turned back to their original colors.  
"You're all free to go," he said. Everyone was surprised.  
"Is this one of your tricks again?" Knuckles said. Exe shook his head.  
"This whole ruling the world thing is boring. Recently, I fell into the real world and met this really cute guy named Mephiles. I wanna be with him and see everything the real world has to offer" Exe said. He snapped out of his thoughts and realized everyone ran away while they still could.  
"You want to get them boss?" Gekido asked.  
"No. Just let them be free. Help me pack my things with ya?" Exe said.  
"Where are you going my lord?" Gekido asked.  
"I'm leaving for the real world. I'll be living with Mephiles and Elise in Soleanna. I'm done being the bad guy. It's time I changed my fate and be a good guy. Or at the very least, an anti hero"  
"But what about this world? What about the rest of the guardians?" Gekido asked.  
"No one said you couldn't live with us. I'm sure Elise would enjoy your company"  
Gekido rubbed the back of his head.  
"I'll inform the others."  
Mephiles was bored out of his mind. He sat on the balcony of the castle, watching the country from below. His life had changed thanks to Exe, as he had seen the beauty of this world, and he wished that he never left him. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss him again. Sure, they were only together for one day, but that day was special to him. And that gruesome image of his dead boyfriend, he never wanted to see that image again.  
"I miss you Exe…." Mephiles said to no one.  
"I miss you too…." A mysterious voice said. Mephiles suddenly turned to see Exe standing there, luggage in his hands. He immediately ran to Exe and hugged him.  
"You're here?! But how?!" Mephiles said. Exe hugged back.  
"I gave up my past. I set those souls free. They're happy in their world. I came here, to be with you" Exe said.  
"Oh Exe, you didn't have to do that…" Mephiles said. He was feeling so many emotions at once that he was crying. Exe wiped the tears off his face.  
"But I did. I did it for you. I love you Mephiles. You're the most beautiful thing in this world" Exe told his boyfriend.  
"I love you too" The two leaned in for a tender passionate kiss. From now on, the two would live together in this world, happy in each other's arms.  
"By the way" Mephiles said. "What did you do with that demon guy?"  
"Oh I put him into the Flame of Hope and erased him from existence" Exe said.  
"Dangit Elise" Mephiles said. They both laughed.  
"But seriously, I killed him" Exe said. The two kissed again. Today officially begins the rest of Exe's life. No more murder, no more evil, Exe has changed his fate and will put his past behind for the future. A bright future in the world he came to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of this story but it's not the end lf theirs, stay tuned for Change of Fates: Afterstory. Coming soon to own on DVD and Blu ray


End file.
